


Crecer

by Little1Monster



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1Monster/pseuds/Little1Monster
Summary: Batman piensa en su pajarito en casa mientras revisa una escena del crimen.





	Crecer

—¿Qué opinas?

El hombre se queda en silencio, sus ojos analizando todas las posibilidades, su mente corriendo en todos los escenarios posibles, su corazón recordando el niño que tiene en casa.

Su corazón sangra.

—¿Cuántos?—responde después de una larga pausa. El Comisionado hace una mueca y se arregla los lentes. Él mismo está conmocionado.

—Con este van once, todos en el mismo rango de edad. Igual que hace años.

Batman lo recuerda. Él recuerda estar furioso en aquella época, caminando de un lado a otro en la cueva sin tener idea de lo que sucedía. La información que ahora se le presentaba no era la mejor. Batman quiere vomitar.

—Dame unos minutos—es más una orden que una petición pero el Comisionado Gordon no dice nada al respecto, el hombre de negro no era conocido por su amabilidad, incluso con el nuevo Batman. Un caso como éste perturba a cualquiera.

Batman se toma un segundo entero para cerrar los ojos e inhalar antes de entrar a la habitación. El cuarto es oscuro y pequeño, las paredes de un viejo color verde cayéndose a pedazos. Un único foco cuelga precariamente del techo, el bombillo lo suficientemente alto como para no ser un estorbo.

El hedor a orine y vomito es fuerte, solo su entrenamiento lo detuvo de salir huyendo. El piso está cubierto de sangre y el cuerpo ahí encontrado es algo que Batman siempre tendrá presente en sus pesadillas. 

Un niño de diez años, cabello negro y estatura promedio. Calvin Ross, huérfano de padre, madre adinerada. Desapareció hace cuatro días al salir de la Academia de Gotham, fue reportado como desaparecido hace cuarenta y ocho horas, encontrado muerto hace cinco horas. Hora de muerte aproximada 3:47pm. Ya era de noche. El cadáver está pálido, el cabello negro anteriormente peinado a la perfección ahora era un desastre pegajoso y quemado. Claros signos de tortura, sus muñecas esposadas a la pared, completamente desnudo haciendo imposible no ver las múltiples laceraciones por cuchillos y quemaduras, probablemente un cigarrillo.

Su cuello tiene moretones en formas de manos, su pecho rasguños. Los muslos abiertos de par en par y rastros de semen seco desde el ano abusado del chico hasta su boca. El pene muestra marcas de mordicos profundos. Un ojo morado, la tibia de la pierna derecha rota en tres partes. Sin dientes (se encontraban tirados a un lado del cádaver), las uñas fueron arrancadas, tanto de las manos como de los pies. El niño tiene la boca abierta en un grito mudo de dolor, probablemente murió desangrado unos minutos después de que su asesino hullera.

Todo esto fue hecho en un lapso de tres dias.

 

Damian lo seguía de un lado a otro en la cueva, su habitual ceño fruncido aún más pronunciado por cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir?—preguntó con voz hosca, Dick suspiró.

—No necesito ayuda con este caso en particular, Damian. Si llego a necesitar un respaldo te llamaré, ¿si?—él sólo quería que esa conversación se acabara, quería que Damian se fuera cuanto antes a su habitación donde Dick sabía que el niño estaría seguro.

—Mientes, Grayson. El caso es importante y tu sentimentalismo está interfiriendo. Exijo que me dejes ir contigo—el niño está demandando; Dick puede recordarse a sí mismo en su posición, viendo impotente como Bruce se iba solo sin ninguna explicación razonable. 

Él no quiere darle una buena razón al niño que ha llegado querer como suyo. Ha visto las fotos, Damian no debía estar cerca de alguien así, jamas.

—Damian—él se sienta en uno de los escalones cercanos al Bati-móvil, Robin ante él—. ¿Confías en mi?

—Por supuesto—responde el niño sin dudar, su mirada suavizándose. Sería un cambio imperceptible para muchos, pero para Dick significaba progreso.

—Y sabes que confío en ti, ¿cierto?—él asiente, Dick estira su brazo y Damian automáticamente se sienta en las piernas del hombre, su postura relajándose un poco al toque familiar y protector de su mentor—. Y sabes que jamas haría algo que pudiera hacerte daño.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Grayson?—interrumpe.

—Quiero que confíes en mí cuando te digo que esto lo hago por tu bien. Si bien eres un chico que ha visto más de lo que cualquier adulto verá en su vida, no es necesario que veas esto. Lo hago por tu bien y el mío.

—¿El tuyo?

—No puedo estar tranquilo si se que estás fuera con...—Dick se detiene abruptamente, sacude la cabeza—. Hazlo por mi, ¿si?

—Me debes un favor enorme, Batman.

 

Batman quiere llorar. 

Él mueve el cadáver para ver sus heridas mejor y toma un rastro del ADN del atacante, un objeto demasiado grande como para caber dentro del niño causó un desgarramiento interno.

No quiere ni imaginar el horror que debió haber pasado Calvin. El dolor y el pánico que lo habrán invadido al estar en esta oscura habitación con un violador que disfruta torturar a sus víctimas.

Sobre todo no puede imaginar el dolor que sentirá aquella madre, cuando el Comisionado Gordon le dé la dura noticia.

Porque este niño no era suyo pero Dick sentía ese agujero en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en las coincidencias. Cabello negro, familia adinerada, de nueve a once años. Tan dolorosamente familiar a Damian que Dick solo quería irse del lugar y matar al culpable para que nunca vuelva a aterrorizar a ninguna otra persona, para que no vuelva a destrozar otra familia. El agujero en su estómago se llenó de una ira incalculable.

¿Cómo alguien podía disfrutar de hacer tal atrocidad? ¿Cómo podía encontrar el placer en el dolor de otra personas? ¿Cómo se atrevían tocar a un niño pequeño? Y de pronto pensó que así es como se sentía Jason cada vez que un caso involucraba a niños, ya fuera en drogas o trata de blancas. Entendió a Bruce, quien lo dejó sin explicaciones hace tantos años atrás, al niño de cabello negro y de nueve años que quería saber todo. Entendió que si fuera por él Damian jamás tendría que ver un cadáver en descomposición de un niño violado y torturado por días. Comprendió que sin importar qué, los nombres de Calvin, Tom, Dennis, Adrian y tantos más que fueron víctimas de aquel monstruo sin corazón siempre se quedarían grabados en su memoria.

Él haría justicia.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que me poseyó para escribir esto.


End file.
